


who i am today (is worse than other times)

by fantastiken



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Curses, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastiken/pseuds/fantastiken
Summary: When it started, it was barely noticeable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> be warned because this one is sort of dark. if you want specific warnings, you can ask me [over here](https://curiouscat.me/fantastiken).

When it started, it was barely noticeable. Wonsik wasn’t really aware that the flower he’d picked up and tucked behind Hongbin’s ear wilted away a few minutes later— much earlier than it should have. 

Hongbin didn’t notice either, despite how observant he usually was, and that might have just been the start of the silent downfall that would eventually end up in the most chaotic crash. 

*

> _Wonsik sighed contentedly, head resting on the crook of Hongbin’s neck— after a long day of work they could finally take a break and forget all about responsibilities. Hongbin laughed at something that was said on TV, and Wonsik smiled before he left a fleeting kiss on the soft skin of his neck._

*

The next time it happened, Wonsik was at the park, sitting on a bench while he waited for Hongbin to be done with his work shift. A tiny caterpillar fell from one of the trees on his shoulder; it made a faint noise, like the tiniest of squeaks. 

Wonsik, not really bothered by it, simply took the small insect and carefully, very carefully, left it back on a patch of grass so it could crawl back to its tree. Wonsik would be sad if it got lost and couldn’t find its caterpillar family. He sat on the bench after the nice gesture, feeling strangely satisfied that he’d helped a caterpillar, but excited when Hongbin eventually walked up to him and Wonsik started telling him the story. 

His back was turned to the grass, so he didn’t see that the caterpillar had already turned ashy brown and was writhing in its agonizing death. 

*

> _When Wonsik woke up, the first thing he heard was Hongbin’s deep coughs echoing all over the otherwise silent apartment. Not really too willing to get out of bed, Wonsik groaned but eventually undid the tangle of blankets he was buried in. As soon as he reached the kitchen, steps slow and eyelids heavy, heavy,_ heavy, _he saw Hongbin leaning on the counter. Before he could mimic Wonsik’s garbled “Good morning,” he coughed again._

*

No one noticed really how trees seemed to become weaker, grey, like they were tired, when Wonsik passed by, or how birds and squirrels would run away from him, how dogs refused to approach him anymore, how everything turned dull and tinted in despairing hues when Wonsik so much as breathed in the cold air of December. 

*

> _Hongbin didn’t look alright. He was pale, shaky and seemed to be out of it when he almost crashed through the front door. Wonsik was quick to pick him up and take his clothes off as soon as he got a hot bath ready for Hongbin, whose eyes were unfocused and gleamy. Worry cursed through Wonsik’s veins in blazing hot waves. “You’ll see,” he told Hongbin. “You’ll feel so much better after taking a bath.” Hongbin smiled weakly, but couldn’t help but retch violently as soon as Wonsik started lathering his back with shower gel._

*

So, it came as a surprise when it escalated and flowers did not die a while after Wonsik touched them, but rather when they were still in his hands. 

Hongbin still didn’t notice somehow, and Wonsik was only weirded out by the strangeness of it all. 

*

> _The sheets were damp with Hongbin’s sweat. He had been feverish all day, shivering and raving and so hot to the touch— Wonsik had already given him medicine, so the only thing he could do was wait until it started working through Hongbin’s system. It was not pleasant seeing him keening, writhing in pain for so long, so Wonsik lay next to him and pushed back his hair before caressing his arms, his chest, his neck softly until Hongbin’s breathing evened out and they both fell asleep._

*

However, only when Wonsik touched his sister’s hand and she cringed and recoiled in pain he realized that _he_ was the problem. What was going on he didn’t know, but he was sure that something wasn’t working like it should. He retracted his hand as if he’d been burned, even though he did not really feel anything. Wonsik felt nothing, but his touch made others feel pain. 

Then he gasped loudly like a bucket of icy water had been poured down his back when images of Hongbin in bed, sick and sweaty and _in so much pain_ bursted behind his eyelids. It made him double over, nausea shaking his body in powerful waves when realization hit him. 

Hongbin. Wonsik needed to get to him now. 

He needed to get to him before it was too late. 

*

> _Before leaving for work, Wonsik leaned in and left a quick kiss on Hongbin’s lips. He closed his eyes and pecked his forehead too, hoping Hongbin would feel better soon._


End file.
